rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomba
Tomba is the titular main character developed by Whoopee Camp for the Playstation. The game is highly praised for its colorful, imaginative atmosphere and innovative gameplay. It manages to spawn only one sequel, which is also positvely praised though it has a few flaws. Unfortunately, both games were sold poorly mainly due to very low availability of the game in stores and the game company Whoopee Camp split with the majority of the staff went to work for other companies shortly after the release of Tomba 2 (with most of them going to Access Games). History Tomba lives in peaceful islands in the middle of an ocean. Formed with great provinces in the north and smaller islands in the south, the region is home to peaceful people who lived in tranquility for many years. While Tomba was eating his lunch, he discovered human-like pigs called the Koma Pigs raiding a villager's wagon. Tomba attacked the Koma Pigs, but was knocked out when one of the knocked out pigs fell on top of him. As Tomba regained conscious, he discovered that the Koma Pigs had stolen his bracelet, which is a gift from his grandfather. Setting out to pursue the Koma Pigs, Tomba learned from the 100 Year Old Wise Man, who explained to him that seven evil pigs appeared in the islands and, using their magical powers, mutated the surroundings into bizarre lanscape. They seem to have strange lusts with gold, raiding countless towns and steal their gold. Tomba's quest was to retrieve his bracelet and restoring the islands, which requires trapping the Evil Pigs. Trapping them involves finding the Evil Pig Bags, which are keys to entering each realm of each Evil Pig. Eventually, Tomba captured all the Evil Pigs until only one remained: their leader the Last Evil Pig. With everyone's help, Tomba entered the Last Evil Pig's realm and, after a long battle, captured him as well. Thus, restoring the islands' peace and regaining his grandfather's bracelet. In the second game, the Evil Pigs had mysteriously returned though they appeared in a whole different continent. Tomba, his monkey friend Charles, and his insect friend Zippo found a letter addressed for him. According to the letter, Tomba's childhood friend Tabby had disappeared in her home continent. Worried for her safety, Tomba leaped into the ocean and swam all the way to the continent. Charles and Zippo also followed him. Tomba and his friends made their way to Coal-Mining Town, where Tabby lives. However, they discover that she wasn't at home. They eventually discovered that the Evil Pigs were behind her kidnap and they had cursed the entire continent. Even the town itself was cursed. Tomba ventured throughout the continent gathering the rest of the Pig Bags. He cured Coal-Mining Town of its inferno by capturing the Evil Flame Pig, the Kujara Ranch of its perpetual snowfall by capturing the Evil Ice Pig, the Donglin Forest's gloominess by capturing the Evil Ghost Pig, lifting the Circus Town's curse (which had turned its citizens into pigs) by capturing the Evil Earth Pig, and curing the Water Temple of its perpetual rainfall by capturing the Evil Water Pig. When all of these Evil Pigs have been captured, their leader, the Last Evil Pig, revealed himself to Tomba and tempted him to find his lair. Tomba and Zippo located the Last Evil Pig in an underground area underneath the Coal-Mining Town, where the Last Evil Pig froze time in a last-ditch effort to stop Tomba. A final battle against the Last Evil Pig ended with his capture, but he promised his eventual return stating that his kind would never die. Tomba and Zippo found Tabby in the Last Evil Pig's lair and they escaped the collapsing area on the back of the flying dog Baron. Role in Rakenzarn Tomba makes a surprising appearance in the RPG, Rakenzarn Tales. He is one of many playable party members, but an optional one that players must recruit. If the players bought the Carved Ham from Densel Town's local restaurant and reaching the Region Border, Kyuu will be ambushed by a monster that can smell the food from him. Before the monster can attack, Tomba suddenly descends and beats up the monster easily. The feral boy immediately approaches Kyuu and is quite happy to see that he's fine. The player then has the choice to reward Tomba with the Carved Ham or not. Choosing so will make Tomba extremely happy and he takes off. Tomba can be found again at the entrance of the Kolinia Woods. Simply talk to Tomba and he will join the brigade. Tomba is a rather interesting Lightning Bruiser type. Armed with his signature blackjack, he can deliver severe physical attacks and, occassionally, his fists in a similar manner as Sakura. Tomba can also use his other equipment such as a boomerang, allowing him to hit multiple targets but it is rather weak. Another advantage is his high amount of HP. However, Tomba lacks magical attacks so he cannot harm any enemies with high resistance to physical attacks or with extremely high evasion. His other weakness is status ailments: Instant Deaths and Down. Gallery Tomba1.jpg|Tomba as he appears in Tomba 2 Trivia *Tomba serves as among the many inspirations that make Rakenzarn Tales' setting and the story. Tomba's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member